Operacion SnowBarry
by brico4899
Summary: Cisco convoca al Team Flash para ver si, entre todos, pueden conseguir que Barry y Caitlin admitan finalmente sus sentimientos, pero las cosas pueden no salir exactamente como ellos esperaban. Humor y SnowBarry


**Esta historia sucede durante la temporada 2, cuando Jay ya lleva unas semanas trabajando con el Team Flash. Ligeros spoilers del 2x01.**

"Os agradezco a todos que hayáis podido venir tan deprisa. Siento haber convocado esta reunión tan de imprevisto pero hay un tema muy urgente que creo que deberíamos tratar cuanto antes" Dijo Cisco a todos los presentes.

Joe, Iris, el Dr Stein y Jay se miraron entre si, confundidos. Cisco les había llamado a todos, veinte minutos atrás, pidiéndoles que se reunieran con él en Laboratorios STAR para una reunión de emergencia del Team Flash.

"Una pregunta" Dijo Joe levantando la mano "¿Por que Barry no está aquí?"

"Si y, ahora que lo dices, Caitlin tampoco está" Señaló Iris, mirando a su alrededor "¿No deberíamos esperarlos?"

"Creedme, es mejor que esos dos no estén aquí" Aseguró Cisco.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso Zoom finalmente ha aparecido?" Preguntó Jay inquieto.

"No"

"¿Has descubierto algo nuevo, sobre los portales a otros mundos, que debamos saber?" Probó suerte el Dr Stein.

"Tampoco"

"¿Acaso...?"

"¿Queréis dejadme hablar de una vez?" Prácticamente Gritó Cisco, perdiendo la paciencia "Si os he pedido que vengáis es porque tenemos que encontrar una manera de que Caitlin y Barry, finalmente, admitan lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Porque, la verdad, es que estoy empezando a desesperarme"

Todos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Jay fue el primero en hablar "Uf, menos mal, pensaba que yo era el único que se daba cuenta, pero no he querido decir nada porque soy nuevo en el equipo y todo eso"

"Definitivamente empieza a ser un poco molesto" Estuvo de acuerdo Joe "Cuando Barry y yo estamos solos en casa, se pasa casi todo el rato hablando únicamente de Caitlin. Lo peor es que creo que él no se da cuenta de ello"

"A Caitlin le pasa lo mismo" Intervino Stein "Hace un par de días mi mujer y yo desayunamos con ella y se estuvo todo el rato hablando únicamente de Barry. E, incluso, si yo intentaba cambiar de tema ella se las arreglaba para volver a Barry una y otra vez"

"Eso no es nada, deberíais verlos cuando están a solas en el laboratorio. Bueno, no están a solas porque yo estoy aquí, y parece que no puedan despegarse el uno del otro" Cisco soltó un escalofrío al pensar en ello.

"Es cierto, el otro día, Caitlin estaba curando a Barry después de su ultima misión, entré a ver como estaba y me encontré a Caitlin acariciándole los abdominales con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro. Prácticamente se le caía la baba" Dijo Iris.

"Bien, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es un problema que debe ser tratado ¿verdad?" Dijo Cisco.

"Si pero ¿que propones hacer al respecto?" Preguntó Stein.

Jay tosió incomodo "No entiendo porque deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. Si, admito que es un poco frustrante ver como esos dos están locos el uno por el otro y ellos no se dan cuenta, pero creo que seria mejor dejar que lo solucionasen ellos mismos"

"Oh, créeme, eso no va a pasar. Barry y Caitlin han estado jugando a esto prácticamente desde que Barry se convirtió en Flash. Lo que pasa es que, por aquel entonces, Barry estaba enamorado de Iris y Caitlin acababa de perder a su prometido. Luego descubrimos que Ronnie en realidad no estaba muerto y las cosas se enfriaron un poco. Pero ahora Ronnie está muerto de verdad" Cisco suspiró con tristeza al pensar en su amigo "Y Barry ya se ha olvidado de Iris..."

"¡Hey!" Protestó Iris.

"Me refiero a que ya solo te ve como una amiga" Aclaró Cisco "De modo que ahora es el momento oportuno para que admitan su amor. Pero por desgracia los conozco a ambos y se que ese par de idiotas estarán bailando el uno alrededor del otro para siempre a menos que les demos un pequeño empujón"

"Yo me apunto" Dijo Joe "¿Cual es el plan?"

"Cisco sonrío "Vamos a poner celoso a Barry"

* * *

El plan de Cisco se puso en marcha esa misma tarde, después de que Barry volviese de evitar el robo de un banco.

Cisco le había dicho a Jay que invitase a Caitlin a cenar, tomar una copa o ir al cine, dejando muy claro que quería ir solo con ella, cuando Barry estuviese delante, esperando que se pusiera celoso e intentara por todos los medios evitar que Jay se llevara a Caitlin a una cita. Al principio Jay no estaba demasiado contento con la idea pero finalmente Cisco logro convencerlo de que era la mejor opción que tenían.

"Muy buen trabajo allí fuera, Barry, gracias a ti nadie ha salido herido" Le felicitó Jay, cuando volvió al laboratorio.

"Si, bueno, no estaba solo, os tenia a todos aquí" Dijo Barry señalando su comunicador.

"En fin, creo que por hoy ya es suficiente. ¿Quien se apunta a ir a tomar un trago?" Preguntó Cisco, haciéndole un gesto a Jay para que empezase la función.

"Suena bastante bien pero, en realidad, esperaba tener otros planes para esta noche" Después de decir eso se giró hacia Caitlin "Caitlin, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine, conmigo, esta noche. Tú y yo solos"

Caitlin parecía sorprendida durante un segundo pero enseguida sonrío "Pues no se que decirte, Jay, primero tendría que pedirle permiso a mi novio"

Iris tuvo que darle golpes a la espalda a Cisco ya que se había atragantado con el refresco que estaba bebiendo mientras que Jay, Joe y Stein miraban a Caitlin confundidos "¿Novio?"

"Si, claro, no quiero que se ponga celoso ni nada" Caitlin sonrío dulcemente a Barry "Cariño ¿te parece bien que Jay me lleve hoy al cine"

"¿¡QUE!?" Cinco voces gritaron a la vez en el laboratorio.

Ignorando las miradas incrédulas que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus amigos, Barry caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Caitlin y la abrazó por la cintura, dándole un beso en la frente "Claro que no, siempre y cuando sepa tener las manos quietas y no haga nada indebido"

"Hey, no digas eso" Caitlin le golpeó el hombro bromeando "Estoy segura de que Jay solo me lo pedía como amigos ¿verdad Jay?"

"Hem... Bueno... Yo..." Jay no tenia ni idea de donde meterse y miró a los demás en busca de ayuda pero parecían estar incluso más perdidos que él.

Finalmente Barry y Caitlin no pudieron contenerse más y estallaron en carcajadas, lo cual solo confundió todavía más a los otros.

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que esto merecería la pena" Le dijo Barry a Caitlin cuando al fin dejaron de reírse.

"A ver, un momento. ¿Se puede saber que demonios está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Cisco sin entender nada "¿Desde cuando vosotros dos sois una pareja?"

"Desde que yo volví a Laboratorios STAR" Respondió Caitlin, mordiéndose el labio para no volver a reír.

 ** _Unas semanas atrás_**

 _"Si, de acuerdo Joe, enseguida te lo traigo" Barry colgó el teléfono y miró a Caitlin sonriendo._

 _"¿Y bien?"_

 _"Ha hablado con la Fiscal. Tienen que revisar el vídeo para asegurarse que no sea falso, pero es muy probable que con esto pueda sacar a mi padre de la cárcel"_

 _"Oh, Barry, no sabes cuanto me alegro. Venga, vamos a llevárselo a Joe de inmediato" Caitlin cogio su bolso para irse pero Barry la detuvo._

 _"Espera. Quiero darte las gracias. Sin ti jamás me habría atrevido a ver ese vídeo y no podría sacar a mi padre de la cárcel"_

 _"Barry, no tienes que agradecerme nada" Aseguró Caitlin antes de darle un abrazo, el cual Barry le devolvió con ganas._

 _Sin embargo, al separarse, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y ambos se quedaron estáticos. Los ojos de Barry se desviaron a los labios de Caitlin y, lentamente, fue acercándose a ella. Caitlin se dio cuenta de lo que Barry pretendía pero no se alejó, se quedó justo donde estaba, sin hacer ningún movimiento, dejando que Barry diese el primer paso. Sus labios se encontraron durante un segundo, casi no podía considerarse un beso, fue más bien una suave caricia, antes de que Barry se alejara. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, antes de avanzar ambos a la vez y, en esta ocasión, darse un beso de verdad._

 _Se estuvieon besando hasta que ambos prácticamente se habían quedado sin oxigeno y, solo entonces se separaron. Barry tragó saliva un par de veces antes de hablar "Caitlin, yo..."_

 _"Como me digas que lo sientes te juro por dios que te pego" Le advirtió ella antes de que pudiese terminar la frase._

 _Barry se río de eso "Tomo nota. En realidad iba a preguntarte si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo. Quiero decir, si no es demasiado pronto"_

 _"Han pasado seis meses, estoy lista para volver a abrir mi corazón a alguien. Sobretodo si ese alguien eres tú" Dijo Caitlin, sonriendo ampliamente._

 _"Bueno, probablemente deberías volver. Tengo que darle este video a Joe y tenemos a un meta-humano absorbe-radiación que detener, aunque no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo"_

 _"En realidad tengo una idea para detener a ese tipo" Dijo Caitlin "Y, ya que estamos, deberíamos contarle al equipo nuestra nueva situación"_

 _Eso hizo que Barry se frenara en seco y una sonrisa maliciosa empezara a formarse en su rostro "Si, podríamos contárselo... o podríamos divertirnos un poco a su costa"_

 ** _En la actualidad_**

"De modo que empezamos a coquetear descaradamente delante de vosotros pero sin deciros que eramos novios, sabiendo que Cisco no podría aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo e intentaría hacer algo al respecto" Explicó Barry.

"La presencia de Jay nos obligó a modificar las cosas ligeramente pero decidimos seguir con esto hasta el final" Siguió Caitlin.

"Y nos ha salido..." Empezó Barry.

"...A la perfección" Terminó Caitlin, y ambos chocaron los cinco.

Cisco, Jay, Iris, Joe y Stein tenían la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sus rostros iban de la incredulidad al enfado.

"Tú...Tú...Vosotros" Cisco gruñó con frustración "No estoy seguro de si quiero abrazaros o mataros"

"Yo voto por ambos" Dijo Iris.

"Oh, vamos, tenéis que reconocer que ha sido divertido" Se defendió Barry "Además, las caras que habéis puesto han sido épicas"

"Lo que sea" Dijo Joe "Pero, al menos, esto significa que ya no estaréis todo el rato coqueteando enfrente nuestro ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, no exactamente, más bien significa que, ahora, haremos esto" Dijo Barry antes de empezar a besar con pasión a Caitlin.

"Oh, vamos"

"No me fastidies"

"Tienes que estar de broma"

Todos se dieron prisa en abandonar el laboratorio entre quejas y lamentos. Barry y Caitlin se separaron y volvieron a reír.

"¡Hey, esperad! ¿Al final Jay me va a llevar al cine o no?" Gritó Caitlin en la dirección por la que se habían ido sus amigos


End file.
